A linkage assembly of a machine may interchangeably receive different implements or worktools, such as, blades or buckets, based on a type of operation being performed thereby. A hydraulic assembly is generally used for the engagement between the worktool and the linkage assembly. More particularly, piston pins associated with the hydraulic assembly are configured to engage the linkage assembly and the worktool. An extension of the piston pin is important to determine whether the worktool is in positive engagement with the linkage assembly so that the worktool does not fall off the machine during operation. Therefore, an operator of the machine may verify the extended state of the piston pins by visually inspecting the piston pins while seated within an operator cabin. However, visually observing the state of the piston pins may be a cumbersome process, prone to errors, and sometimes unreliable.